battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hulls
=General= This page contains a summary of the various hulls present. For closer details just click to the main article for each hull respectively. Player Hulls A ship's hull is the base to which is added weapons, armor, and specials. There are a wide variety of hulls that players can build into ships. Thirteen of the hulls can be unlocked by researching them in the Naval Lab. The remainder can only be accessed by gaining their blueprint as rewards in weekly missions or monthly raids. (Total Hulls:45) Light Surface Hulls Gunboat The gunboat is the first hull the player has access to build when they start the game. It is a light and fast ship best used for scouting due to its speed, limited weapons and armor. Sometimes used as a flagship with subs or to disguise the true power of a fleet but incapable of doing significant damage to opponents. Top of page Skirmisher The Skirmisher hull is the first hull a player may research, and is described as a "lightly armored corvette". Best used as an "armoured' scout. Skirmishers are a good early on replacement for the Gunboat, able to use much heavier weapons and armor. They are are seldom used once players have researched the Longship. They can however be used for scouts, probe ships, and flagships in a similar way to Gunboats. Top of page Longship The Longship hull is the second hull a player may research, and is described as a "highly mechanized frigate". The Longship is the first hull to have more than one Weapon Slot and one Armor Slot, and also the first one to have Special Slots. Longship fleets excel at low level salvaging. Longships outmaneuver all non-elite salvage fleets and easily outrun mortar fire; Engine 1 is a popular special. They have a powerful, long-range weapon option in Havok Torpedo 3. Top of page Marauder The Marauder hull is the third hull a player may research, and is described as a "heavily armored cruiser". Unlike earlier ships, it can no longer carry torpedoes. However it holds a 3rd weapon, and can support more tonnage. It is the last researchable ship that has an automatic evade bonus. Top of page Battle Barge The Battle Barge (BB) ''hull is the sixth hull a player may research, and is described as a "gigantic barge". BB is the first surface-ship that can be "refit". With more than double the tonnage of a Marauder and an extra special slot, barges are able to mount powerful weapons like the long-ranged Cutlass missiles. The Battle Barge A cannot be researched, but has been offered as a random prize during the weekly Forsaken Missions. Top of page Corvette A small Draconian scout vessel with amazing speed. Often used as the flagship with Submarine fleets. '''Corvette Stats' Top of page Frigate *The second smallest ship in the Draconian Navy, the Frigate is the equivalent of the Forsaken Skirmisher but with better armor, weight capacity, a special slot, and (like every other Draconian hull) has defensive boosts. Top of page Destroyer / Destroyer X Destroyer was rewarded to anyone trading in 250k points for it in Base Invaders VI and Storm Warning I or 400k points during Lightning Raid. It carries a remarkably high amount of armour and is useful for hit-and-runs with Draconian-grade torpedoes. Destroyer X is rewarded to anyone (if lucky) who earn 150,000 points in the weekly Forsaken mission event. The X version differs from the standard destroyer hull in having somewhat less armour by default but in trade the hull is faster and more agile. Destroyer ECM Destroyer_ECM Top of page Light Cruiser / Light Cruiser X Light Cruiser was rewarded to anyone trading in 500k points for it in Base Invaders VI and 750k points during Storm Warning I and Lighting Raid. It is a very useful and versatile light ship. Light Cruiser X is rewarded to anyone who earns/scrores 500,000 points in the weekly (2013) Forsaken mission event. Compared to the standard Light Cruiser the X type sacrifices a bit from its armor in trade for an increase in speed and map speed and best of all, increasing the reload speed for every missile (not including rockets) weapon that it has been equipped with by 19%. Top of page Medium Surface Hulls Leviathan / Leviathan A The Leviathan (Levi) ''hull is the seventh hull a player may research, and is described as a "battleship". The ''Leviathan A ''can not be researched, but has been offered as a random prize during the weekly Forsaken Missions. It has increased cargo capacity, armour and speed. With their ability to carry heavy weapons, Leviathans are competent mid-level base attackers and defenders. They have little late-game use, however, unlike the more powerful Floating Fortress and Hammerhead (Naval Lab 10). Top of page Seawolf The Seawolf is the eighth hull to be researched. It's described as a "fast and powerful destroyer". The Seawolf sacrifices armor for high speed, 5 weapon slots, and 3 specials. It excels at fleet combat and salvaging. Configured with long-range missiles and Solid Fuel Booster, Seawolf fleets can eliminate any non-elite salvages without taking damage. Ballistic Seawolf fleets deal enough damage to be useful during raids, though their armor is too light to take on high-level targets. A classic SW killer, long-range missile (using D-53 missiles) setup is GS3 or SPD3 with Laser3/SFB3. Sea Wolves low starting armor points reduces their repair time during raids to less than 5 minutes which makes them "instant repair." Top of page Sea Scorpion A large, lightly armored hull, capable of quick speeds with room for a variety of weapons. With 7 weapon slots the Sea Scorpion can equip more weapons than any other researchable hull. Considered by many to be one of the best Forsaken hulls for raids and events due to its large weapon payload and relatively quick repair time compared to other hulls (due to low armor). Its drawback is armor too high to instant repair during raids. Top of page Sea Scorpion A] This hull was rewarded to sector winners of Base Invaders II. On May 25, 2012, a regular version of this hull with reduced armor and speed was made available to research in the naval lab. Top of page Floating Fortress / Floating Fortress A The ''Floating Fortress (FF) ''hull is the tenth hull a player may unlock, it was originally the last, and is described as "The largest ship on the high seas". ''Floating Fortress A is a variant built with increased armour and agility. The FFA can not be researched, but has been offered as a random prize during the weekly Forsaken Missions. Though poor choice for fleet combat, the slow Floating Fortress has lasting value as a base defender and cargo-hauler. Once the most powerful Forsaken hull, the mighty FF has seen declining use since the release of many more powerful hulls. Top of page Super Fortress This hull was rewarded in the Feb. 2013 raid as the Tier 4 prize. The most notable feature of this hull is that it increases the already sizable cargo carrying capacity of the Floating Fortresss to 1.87M tons. That makes it the largest cargo ship available. Secondly, it adds a 4th armor slot; and thirdly, it has better Evade Bonus at -25%. Its maximum weight is 7388 tons; it has 2850 armor points; 6 weapons slots; 4 armor slots; and 2 special slots. Its native combat speed is 8 mph. Top of page Hammerhead The Hammerhead is the twelfth and final hull the player may unlock. The Hammerhead holds about 12% less cargo than a Floating Fortress but is 20% faster, with slightly increased armor, max weight, and evasion, making it a better choice for most applications. Top of page Hammerhead A / Hammerhead B Rewarded to captains who looted the most resources in his/her sector during the Revenge Raid event. The strongest ship compared to any other. Recommended for attacking maximized guarded fleets. The variants are almost identical except for combat, map and turn speed. On January 12 2012, the Hammerhead hull became available for everyone to research, but without the rather fancy paint-jobs and with slightly downgraded stats. Variant A was awarded to sector winners of Revenge Raid I, and made available again for players who traded in 5m points for this hull during Base Invaders VI. It features +1,000 Armor Points, +4 Turn Speed, and +38 Max Weight compared with the standard Hammerhead. These Hulls can also (with a healthy dose of luck) be earned in weekly forsaken missions as a tier 2 or 3 prize. This has slightly improved accessibility of the hull. Variant B was first awarded to sector winners of Revenge Raid II, and was made available again for 5mill. points during the Storm Strike event. It features +1 Combat Speed, +6 Turn Speed, and +2 Map Speed, and -400 Armor Points in comparison with the Hammerhead A, but that's still 600 more than the standard Hammerhead. Top of page Mauler The Mauler (referred to in game as "Anchors") is an advanced hull drawing upon the designs of the Hammerheads, built for aggressive base hitting. Before retrofitting it has a 200,000, or 20% cargo bonus over the Hammerheads, putting it's cargo carrying ability in the Floating Fortress class. It has 10 Combat Speed and 23 Map Speed like the Hammerhead Basic and A varients; but 15 Turn Speed like the Hammerhead B. Compared to the Hammerhead B, it gives up 1 in Combat Speed and 2 in Map Speed. It has a significantly higher base armor and a fourth armor slot; and a third special slot. It has a 40% advantage in Evade Bonus, going from -40% to a neutral 0%; and it offers 40% additional Ballistic Defense. It offers a 19% reload bonus for missiles and mortars; making it a great choice for most applications, especially sieging a base or as part of your base defense fleet. The hull itself is a 36 hour build, only 6 hours longer than a Hammerhead. Top of page Vanguard Vanguard Battlecruiser / Battlecruiser X The Battlecruiser was rewarded to the top resource collector during Revenge Raid III - Hull Heist event. It was made available again for players who traded in 2.5m points for this hull during Base Invaders VI,2.25m points during Storm Warning and 3.5m points during lightning Raid Event. A notable feature of this hull is that it has a built-in submarine detection range of 50. Therefore it is particularly useful for hunting subs; and many people add the sonar special to it to increase the detection range even more. Still a formidable sub hunter, it's now been replaced by the more powerful Interdictor as the top Sub Hunter. In early 2013, it became available as a tier 2 prize in the weekly raids. Battlecruiser X is rewarded as one of the tier 3 (2,500,000) prize in the weekly Forsaken missions. Compared to the regular Battlecruiser, this X-type hull gives up 50 armor points, 10% Ballistic Defense, and 10 Detection Range; for an additional 2 Combat Speed, 7 Map Speed; and adding 10% to Ballistic Range (adds range to any ballistic type weapon fitted on it.) Top of page Battleship This hull was given as a reward to the top resource collector during the Revenge Raid IV - Draconian Domination. It was made available again for players who traded in 5m points for this hull during Base Invaders VI. it was also available in Lightning Raid (Dec. 2012) for 4.5M points. It was again available (for 4,000,000 points,) along with many other hulls, in the July 2013 Dragon's Nest 2 Raid. It became available as a Tier 3 prize in the Forsaken Weekly Mission that began on Thursday, September 12, 2013. The Battleship is a formidable hull for base defense or when attacking enemy bases. Ballistic range is second to the Strike Cruiser X (when equiped with hardened barrels) (tied with the Battlecruiser X) and third only to the the Goliath (toilet), and the Stingray which became available in May of 2013. Top of page Strike Cruiser / Strike Cruiser X This hull (the Strike Cruiser) was rewarded to anyone achieving 22 million points in Base Invaders V. It is of Draconian origin, and a rather balanced ship. The Strike Cruiser X (SCX) is a new hull rewarded in Dragon's Nest 2 (July 2013). *The Strike cruiser X is most notable for having a range of 82 when equiped with thud 4's and hardened barrels 3. This makes it the second longest firing hull (second only to the Goliath or the"Toilet" as it is often referred to by players). The SCX is designed as a formidable ballistic ship! Top of page Juggernaut / Juggernaut X An experimental Draconian assault vessel, built to absorb damage and equipped with enhanced ballistic reload capabilities. This ship has a ton of armor slots but few weapon spots and a slow speed. Juggernaut was awarded for tier 5 in Nest 2 while the Juggernaut X was the tier 5 in Dragons Grip 2. Top of page Interdictor This Hull was rewarded to anyone trading in 7.5m points for it in Base Invaders VI as well as 6m points in Lightning Run and 6 million in Dragon's Nest 2 Because of the ability to fit torpedoes, and the high concussive defense, it has replaced the Battle Cruiser as the new sub-hunter! Top of page Mercury The Mercury Hull is the Forsaken’s versatile, all-purpose assault hull. Outfitted with anti-sub capabilities, the Mercury is equipped to deal with any threat on the surface or below. Top of page Stingray The Stingray is a light, ballistic Forsaken craft that is designed to carry light ballistic cannons with 4 special slots. It is bit light in armor as it has just 2 armor slots. It is a very fast hull with base combat speed of 16 and turn speed of 20. If you use Guidance Scrambler 3 and 3x Evade Upgrade and evade armor you can get 75% evasion (even higher after Retrofitting). Top of page Heavy Surface Hulls With massive weapon capacities and huge load outs, these are the top surface hulls for base hitting and defending. Dreadnought / Dreadnought X The Dreadnought (mostly called Dread in-game) was rewarded to the top 4 captains per sector who destroyed the most bases/fleets in Base Invaders. The Dreadnought X (Dread X) Hull was rewarded to players trading in 7.5M points for it in Storm Warning. For a time this ship was considered the most powerful base hitter in the game. With 8 weapon slots and 4 special slots, the Dread is still a ship to be reckoned with. The Dread X is faster, more agile, has a huge mortar reload bonus, and bonuses to splash and spread. Its downside is a bit reduced armor. Top of page Goliath This hull, which appeared to be forged from two ships and a highly modified 'oil rig' structure is often referred to as the "toilet" because of its resemblance to a commode. It was rewarded to anyone achieving 22 million points in Base Invaders IV, as a 4th tier prize during Storm Strike, and for 6 million points in the Dragon's Nest 2 event. While it is among the slowest of ships, its high armor and ballistic bonus make it a top-ranked base defending ship. Thud cannons with Hardened Barrels 3 are a 92 range weapon on Goliath. Top of page Missile Cruiser / Missile Cruiser X The Missile Cruiser and Missile Cruiser X were the top prizes during the event Lightning Raid. It took 6 million points trade-in for the Missile Cruiser to be acquired and 4.5 million points for the Missile Cruiser X. The MCX was also a bonus prize for players killing all 50 Drac Military fleets in the Drac Hunt 3 Raid. Both versions come with a penetrating reload bonus (missiles fire faster): +39% for the MC and +65% for the MCX. In addition, the MCX's missiles are retargetable and it has a +30% Flak Evade bonus (missile's are harder for flaks to shoot down). Top of page Thresher This fast strike vessel uses Drac tech for unprecedented rocket performance. This hull debuted as a prize in the March 2013 Raid; Maelstrom Rockets V also debuted then and many use that combo to "melt bases" to sand and glass. Top of page Triton *A Forsaken siege hull designed for the destruction of land-based targets. Outfitted with advanced targeting to devastate buildings & improved radar to increase the range of anti-mortar weaponry. *The Triton is the first new Forsaken offensive capable hull to be developed since the introduction of the mighty Hammerhead. A Top Prize reward from the Feb 2013 Raid, it boasts an impressive 10 weapon slots, 5 armor slots and 3 special slots. *It has the most fire capability of any ship in the fleet, although many would claim the 75% building damage boost does not make it better than the Dreadnaught X or the Missile Cruiser X. *The Triton has an impressive 70% boost to anti-mortar range as well as a 50% boost for missile defense. Guardian Guardian Top of page Tactical Module Hulls These specialized hulls are designed to carry a Tactical Module. Tactical Modules either provide a boost to the entire fleet or a negative effect on enemy ships within the module's range. Arbiter The Arbiter is a researchable ship with very limited capacity beyond the Tactical Module it is equipped with. Some new players make the mistake of building a lot of Arbiters when they first research them, not realizing that their use is specialized. The weight and resource cost of the tactical modules makes them a poor choice for low level pirates. Top of page Hurricane This Hull was rewarded to anyone trading in 7.25M points for it in Lighting Fall Raid Event, Jan. 2013 and offered again as a Tier 3 ship in Drac Hunt 4. The Hurricane has more weapon and special slots than the Arbiter, but takes a lot longer to build. Its main claim to fame is in drone deployment: The Hurricane can be equipped with any Tactical Module but when equipped with a Drone Module it deploys twice as many drones at a time. The down side to drones is that they take a long time to repair and restock. Top of page Submarines Submarines have a variety of differences from surface ships: #They are able to submerge ("cloak") for a period of time during a battle. The length of time they can stay submerged is based on the hull but can be modified with specials. #While submerged submarines can only be seen by nearby ships. The range they can be spotted by varies depending on the hulls, specials, and armors involved. #While submerged they are invulnerable to surface weapons (except missiles fired by a ship with retargeting ability and depth charges). #The repair time is 4 times longer than surface ships, This discourages use of armor on these hulls and also discourages use of the stalker submarine hull. Most players do not wait till the hull is fully repaired before redeploying them. #Submarines can not be flagships. This means a sub fleet must always have some other ship travelling with it. By carefully controlling submarines to take advantage of their submerged abilities, it is possible to defeat much stronger fleets with them. Predator Submarine This lightweight submarine is the first hull players can research that is capable of submerging. This ship can only be equipped with underwater weapons. Players who practice with attacking and "kiting" with Predators equipped with speed increasing specials (for instance Engine 1) can clear cargos up to level 51 without taking damage and sink enemy fleets that do not have anti-submarine capability. Because of this, they are a fantastic early game hull. With only one armor slot most attacks will sink a submarine when they hit. Since any armor added will take 4 times longer to repair, most players do not armor their Predators. In fact, many players only repair each sub to a few points of health before deploying them again Top of page Stalker Submarine The Stalker Submarine is the only sub besides the Predator that can be researched. It can equip both surface and underwater weapons, and has more special, weapon and armor slots. However, slow speed and turning ability limits its usefulness and the long repair times of submarines make armor less appealing. Top of page Barracuda This Barracuda ("Cuda") was rewarded to anyone achieving 22 million points in Base Invaders 3 and 4.5 million points in Storm Warning I. It was the strongest submarine in the game until the arrival of the Spectre. The Barracuda hull also a Tier IV prize in April 2013 Drac Hunt. Top of page Spectre The Spectre is a Raid Prize submarine (most recently, Tier V in May 2013 Drac Hunt 4). Although not considered as effective in FvF battles compared to the Barracuda, it is effective at prepping base defending fleets, auto-salvaging, and in many raids. Its most notable feature is its enhanced submerge time (1 minute standard) allowing it to destroy many fleets before it surfaces. With 6 weapons slots and 3 armor slots, it's designed to take a licking, whilst delivering a heavy payload of damage. Its only drawback is just two specials slots (the Barracuda has 3). With siege torpedoes and Nautilus Battery, this hull can be used to clear guarding fleets in bases. B''attery 3 allows this sub to stay submerged for 90 secs. ''The Spectre is currently the only hull that can auto Drac 51-Cargo salvages with zero damage. Warning: Spectres are much more easily detected by Sonar-equipped ships than are 'Cudas, thrie default visible range is 50.. Top of page Reaper refer to Reaper Top of page =Draconian Only Hulls= These hulls can not be built by players. Typhoon The Typhoon is the original hive ship that is equipped with Draconian Drone Modules. Whilst making circles on the Fleet vs Fleet combat page (with it's escort of varying level ships), it spews forth little demons intent on taking down the most battle hardened fleets . The drones charge towards your ships before beginning to circle your fleet in a Kiting strategy. There are 3 known weapons equipped on these ships which are: #Torpedos #Missiles #Cannons Although not powerful on their own, its their sheer numbers that wear down your defences. It's worth noting that on destroying the Typhoon, all ships in the battle - including the drones not controlled by the Typhoon - slow down, indicating that the Typhoon has some control over all Draconian controlled fleets. After successful examination of the Typhoon hull, the Forsaken came up with the Hurricane Hull and Drone modules (which also fit on Arbiters). Top of page Nemesis Hull First seen during Drac Hunt 1, this hull has 12 weapon slots and fires a Halo like weapon to do tremendous damage to your fleet. The Nemesis "flat top" has over 56000 armor points and at least five special slots. In Drac Hunts 3 and 4 this scary Drac ship is seen is Military 40 and 50 level fleets. They are hard to kill. Top of page =Reaver Only Hulls= Hellstrike Category:Ship Combat Category:Hulls